Princess of the Royal Theives
by Royal Amphitrite
Summary: Everyone has they're secrets. They're scars that no one see's. The past that they so desperately want to forget. Everyone dose. And automatically you want to leave your past behind. But...what if your past comes back? And this time...you can't escape it.
1. Chapter 1: The Messege

**P** **rincess** **o** **f** **t** **h** **e** **R** **oyal** **T** **hieves**

 **C** **hapter One:** **T** **he Message**  
In starfire's dreams  
 _  
A girl with jet black hair and a boy with caramel brown hair Jumped from building to building throughout New York City. "Come on peter I need to get to Bruce early or else Linda will find out and have my head. Literally". Said the girl with the jet black hair. "Oh-oh somebody's hair is turning purple someone's nervous". Said Peter. It was true the girl's hair had streaks of purple in her hair. "Ha-ha very funny Peter. But seriously if I'm late Tina will kill me". "Ok I'm just saying that_ _ **a**_ _princess nervous that's a first! I mean aren't royalty supposed to be fearless and civilized and not nervous and shaking in their little princess boots"? "Ha-ha lets go". Said the girl sarcastically._

End of dream

Starfire sat up rubbing her eyes. She didn't know why she was thinking of them. Of him. Oh well she just needed some fresh air. She needed to go to the roof _._ Starfire went up to the roof she walked up the stairs because she didn't feel like flying. Robin heard someone come up the stairs to the roof as he was working on some files. As he was at the entrance to the roof he saw a girl with strawberry red hair sitting on it. It looked like starfire so he walked over to her until he was standing right next to her. Starfire noticed someone was next to her but didn't bother to look for she knew it was one of her fellow friends Raven or Robin. Knowing this she asked calmly, "Who is there?" "It's just me, robin". Robin replied. "Oh". She said. "So… what ya doing up here so late"? Robin said as he sat down "thinking". Starfire replied. "Oh…well maybe I should leave you to your thinking…" "No, no it's not a problem really the roof didn't help anyways". Starfire said thinking of her time with Peter.

 _Flashback_

 _A 14 year-old girl with ruby hair sat on the top of the Stature of liberty. For she was reading a book called One Kid at a Time. As she flipped to the next page a boy tall and slightly skinny crept up behind her until… "_ _ **Don't**_ _even_ _ **think**_ _about it". The girl said unexpectedly. Shocked the boy closed his mouth sat down gently next to the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "What does a guy have to do to finally scare his girlfriend"? The boy pouted. "Leave her alone". The girl replied. Still staring intently at the book in front of her. "Why Do you read so much? It's bad for the important part of your brain." The boy said putting his chin on her shoulder. The girl looked up from her book saying "I think you and me have different ideas of important parts of our brains." The girl said turning her head back to her book when she finished her sentence. "Not that you have an important part of your brain." Mumbled the girl slightly smirking. The boy dramatically gasped and grabbed her book throwing into the ocean below them. "Hey! That was the original book! I can't believe you-you s-"She suddenly was cut off by a pair of soft lips. She pulled away. "Eh. I can just still another book." She said leaning back in._

End of flashback

"Star? Star!" Starfire blinked twice coming out of her daydreaming. Robin stared at her concerned. "Oh. I am sorry Robin I did not hear you're speaking. Please tell me what your purpose of talking to me was?" starfire said now giving him her full attention. "I had said what you were thinking about? " Robin asked no longer concerned. "Oh… well it was just about my past…Yesss about my past." Robin looked at her questioningly. "What about your past?" Robin asked. "Um. Yawwwwwn…you know friend Robin it's been a delightful talk but it's getting late and I think I should be going…"Starfire said getting up. But suddenly felt a tug on her arm. "Nu uh um you're not getting away so easily star. Maybe if we talk about it I can help." Robin said waving his index finger and shaking his head keeping his firm tight. "Robin…you are…being…unreasonable. It…is…nothing…of…your-concern!" Starfire said while trying to pull her arm out of his grasp succeeding in the end. "It would be if you would let me in-""Robin-""No you never keep secrets from me-"" _Robin".-_ "What happened to our connection-""Robin!"- "What's with you shutting me out what are you so afraid of!-""ROBIN! ENOUGH!" Yelled starfire cutting him off almost waking up the entire tower. "LISTEN! Last time I checked, you do _not_ have any rights what-so-ever on my life! So…Goodnight!" Starfire said leaving to go to her room and left robin standing there to suck in he's such a jerk.

In the morning

Robin woke up to the sound of a poor punching bag being punched to death at 3:00 in the morning. But the thing was that he was usually the only one to punch the stuffing out of the bag so he was indeed interested to see who this was even though his mind was screaming 'No! Leave whoever it is alone!' So defying his mind he went across the hall and straight down to the training room. When he got there he thought his eyes deceived him because the one standing there kicking and punching was starfire. It seemed as if she hated the punching bag. But that's better than hating him. He prayed this had nothing to do with last night because if it dose he rather be the punching bag. But it seems as if the universe hates him because he heard her muttering things like 'stupid Robin doesn't know anything' or 'why does he have to know everything'. So he carefully and cautiously started into the training room not going unnoticed by starfire she abruptly stopped punching the punching bag and whipped her face towards Robin. Her hair automatically falling into her face. Robin mentally realized how good she looked right now. Well at least she looked good compared to him right now. She was wearing some dark purple jogging pants and a matching crop top to go with it and her hair in a high ponytail, while he was wearing some dirty running shorts and a stained t-shirt. To break the awkward silence he cleared his throat trying to start a conversation. "Ummm…I heard someone in here and I thought I should check on them to make sure there alright…you look nice." Robin said as he sat down on the bench. Starfire threw another punch at the bag making Robin flinch before answering "Yeah. Wish I could say the same for you." Starfire said rolling her eyes as she sat down next to him a water in her hand. Robin realized the sudden change in personality but decided it was best to ask later. "Hey. While we're here why don't we train a little bit?" Robin suggested. Starfire chocked on her water. "Cahhhhh…cughhh…mmrrggh…gah…whew…let me catch my breath. "After she could breathe she laughed her head off. Robin looked at her like she was mental. "Hey! D-Do…ha! Don't look at me like that. You're the one who wants to train at almost…4:00 in the morning. So I don't think I'm the one who has mental issues…hahaha." Starfire laughed silently. Robin just glared. "Look. I was just trying to brighten the moment. So if you don't wa-." Robin was trying to finish but Starfire cut him off. "Hold your horse's _boy blunder_." Starfire said again cutting him off. "I didn't mean to offend you. So I'm sorry. Why _don't_ we go and train a little bit. Butyou _are_ going to get you butt kicked". Starfire said taking off the white dripping sweaty towel around her neck. At this Robin knew she was acting differently especially her grammar for a moment he thought she was being possessed by Raven but decided once again to ignore her taking her comment as a challenge. "Oh I don't think so." Robin shot back. But starfire just stood at the other end of the training room as if she weren't even breathing. Still. That's all she was. Eyes focusing on his every move. In a fighting stance he had never seen. Still. Until finally she replied. "Oh. I guess you don't know. I _never_ take the first move .Never did, never will. So if you want to start this privet training session I suggest you take the first move." He watched her and realized that in every single battle he'd seen her fight she had never took the first move, the villains did. "Oh? Is that so? I guess I'll have to take the first move then." He suddenly jumped up and swooped down throwing a kick at her but starfire saw this coming as she blocked his attack with her fore arm with ease. "Gotta do better than that bird boy if you wanna win." Starfire commented smirking. "Um. Not to be judgmental on your fighting skills but that isn't exactly a fighting stance. _Anywhere_. So just so you know this is fighting session not ballet practice." Robin said trying to ignore her comment. Her stance looked like ballet pose with one leg on the other and both arms up. Her smirk grew wider at his ignorance. "FYI, you are correct Robin but this is a fighting stance that I made up. And it works perfectly fine." Starfire said hers smirk becoming a smile. "Bu-but. That isn't right! Yo-you can't make up fighting stances. "Robin stuttered. "Well tell that to the guy who made fighting stances. Here let me demonstrate. "She replied as she punched him into the bage wall behind him making his head bobble comically. As he started to lift up the sirens went off. They both ran into the control room where the other titans were waiting. Cyborg answered the message trying to get through. It was... " _Slade!"_ Robin shouted. "Ahhhh Robin. I'm not here for you this time I'm here for your little girlfriend. "Robin was about to protest when Slade started talking. "Rose. My darling. There coming after you. They need your help. So dose Wade and I-""Why should I help _you_. After what you've done. Before and with the Titans." Starfire said cutting him off anger growing inside her. How dare he show his face again! How dare he come back again! Well it's his funeral because she was not giving him _any_ mercy. " How dare you-you-you-Ughhh! I can't even find the words! What does your little thick skull don't get. I don't want you back here ever again! Just stay out of my life! You make it worse than it already is!" She turned around starting to walk out of the room when she stopped. "Oh, and stop calling me Rose, We both know that's just to help your carp self-handle that she's gone. Or am I wrong? _Wilson._ " She smirked at his angry face as she strutted away. "I was only trying to warn you! Of the danger that will come." He said his yelling turning into a whisper. This did not go unnoticed by the titans. "What do you mean _'danger'?"_ Robin questioned. "It-it's none of your concern. Good ridings." Slade said. Logging off the system. "WAIT"! The team yelled as he disappeared. "Robin." Cyborg said dangerously. "You need to talk to her. _Now_." Cyborg toward over him. Worried about Starfire's safety. Slade never stuttered. _Never_. Robin knew he would talk to her anyways. Why not do it early? She had been acting different in personality and appearance too. She had started wearing teenage girl clothes, she even mentioned she might change her super hero outfit. He didn't even know who she was anymore. No one did.

With starfire _ **  
**_  
Starfire lay in her bed. Remembering the times when she was free. Free from responsibility. Free from disappointment. Free from pain. Free from emotions. Free from life.

 _Flash back_

A purple blur whipped past Wade's face. "I may be crazy and a psychopath but I'm sane enough to know it's you Kor." Jason said as he channel surfed. "Ah man how'd you know?" Kori said jumping onto his lap. "Ohhhfff…Come Kor, we both know I'm the smartest thing in the universe." Wade bragged. "I'll only agree with that because I want to spare your feelings." Kori said. Getting into a comfortable position on his lap. "Cold Kori. Just cold". Wade said standing up making Kori fall off his lap. "Ugh! I know you're not the one to talk. For someone who hasn't picked up the phone in a month. And that person happened to be on a STILLING SPREE!" Complained Kori. "It was not stilling spree. It was simply a trip around the world." Wade said. "Whatever." Kori said. "Come on. Let's give Linda a visit shall we." Wade asked. Changing the subject. "Fine." Kori said Getting off the floor. "But before we go. Change ummm…

 _ **that**_ _…" Wade said standing by the door. Gesturing to her in a zig zag way. "What's wrong with this?" Kori asked. Her outfit looked horrible. It was torn and stained. "Just-just change. OK?" He said walking out the apartment door. "You know what? We'll just get some clothes on the way." He called from outside. "How'd we get from you not answering my calls to lecturing me on my fashion sense?" Kori asked coming toward the door. "I was not lecturing you- just shut up!" Wade yelled. "I hate you." Kori mumbled._

End of flash back

Starfire remembered those times. Just laughing and having fun. But there always had to be a rivalry between Peter and Wade. Oh well that was a different memory to think about. The slam of her bedroom door erupted her from her thoughts. "Starfire. This has got to stop. I don't know what's wrong? I tried to give you time thinking it must be a phase of you getting used to earth completely or-or one of those Tamaran transformation things but this has gotten out of hand." She looked up to find the owner of the voice and found Robin. "I apologize Robin but I do not comprehend what you are trying to explain to me." Starfire said innocently. "What do you not comprehend starfire!? I tried to be nice and play it cool but that can only last so long! When it comes to Slade, you need to tell us what's going on." Robin said almost yelling. "But Robin I do not see 'what the deal is so the big about'-""The big deal is you could be putting us in danger! And not only us and everyone around you but yourself!" Robin said. "Look. I don't mean to yell or be rude but the team cares about you. I care about you. And we want to protect and help you. But we can't do that unless you trust us and tell us what's going on." Robin said sitting down on her bed. Starfire now sitting up responded with "Robin. What you need to understand is that it's not I that needs to trust you but you who needs to trust me. You see I have a secret. And the secret is about my past. Secrets are kept closed and hidden but should be shared with ones closest friends. And I would do that but the difference is that it's my past, and past are just distant memories that were lived but are not the present or future. I would hope that you understand that the past is the past and cannot be redone. So there is no need for confusion or concern." Starfire explained. "OK Starfire. I just hope you do tell us your past and let us help." Robin said standing up and walking to the door. "Just think about it. OK?" Starfire nodded and Robin left leaving a torn girl behind. Starfire had no idea what to do. She was confused and torn between telling her friends what's going on. What she really is. You could call her a demon, thug, Steller, monster. Maybe a horrible person. OK, maybe it wasn't that bad but she knew in a line of heroes she was a thief. But the only question to that is how she would tell her friends, her family. Who was she kidding? She couldn't tell them anything! At least robin was right about one thing. Not only will she be putting her family in danger, but herself to. She had to get out of here. No one could help her now. She was on her own. Starfire ran out the door of her bedroom. She ran past the bedrooms of her teammates, past the training room, past the kitchen, past the living room, and the central room, plus the investigator room imagining her in that room. Being questioned by her friends. The only time she stopped running was when she made it to the park. She sat down on a swing. She could not keep secrets from her friends anymore. She started to break down. She had held up a wall for so long she felt lonely. She suddenly stopped crying when someone started to push her on the swings. She didn't have to look back to know who it is. "Leave me alone x. I don't feel like doing anything." Starfire said. Head still down. "Wow cutie. Down today? What bird boy do now?" Red X said sitting down on the swing next to her. He took off his mask looking her in the eyes. Seeing her not respond made his face serious. "What's wrong Kor- I mean Star." His eyes were a grayish blue pain hidden behind them. His hair was night black and messy like he got caught in a tornado. "Nothing. I just…" starfire sighed. Not being able to finish her sentence. "Come on star. You know you can tell me anything." Red x said now sitting up straight. "OK…I'm just…I'm just torn. I don't know what to do. I want to tell them about…well…you know. But I just can't." Starfire kept her head down. She couldn't look at him. Red x took his hands and forced her to look at him. "Star. You've always known what to do. So think now. Use your head. You got that message from Slade right." He asked. Starfire nodded. "Well then you know what to do. Starfire. You've always helped me with my hard times and personal problems. Now it's time you help yourself. I can't tell you what you need to do. But what I can tell you is that you already know the answer. Star you are intelligent and smart and unique. And if they can't see that then that's there loss. Not yours." Red x letting go of her chin and searched her eyes for a response. "You know what. Your right. I'm gonna wait for them to get here and I won't care." Starfire got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Xzavier. I really needed that." Starfire said and started to walk away until X grabbed her hand. "Well Cutie, that's what a guy can do for his dear _little sis._ " Red x said as he pulled his mask back on. "Hey! I'm the big sister here!" Starfire said as he stood up off the swing. "Sorry Cutie. In this case I'm the big brother here." Starfire rolled her eyes. "Sorry again Cutie. Gotta go. See ya later." Red x said as he tipped his imaginary hat down jumped up slammed his button and  
disappeared. "Whew. I'm not going to survive this thing with him around." Starfire said as she started running back toward the tower to find the rest of the titans asleep.

 **At the tower**

Starfire started to walk as she neared the stairs to the roof. As she made it to the top of the tower and made it out the door she saw a figure drop down in front of her. She jumped back for it had startled her. As she got a better view of the stranger she realized he was no stranger. No. Not at all. Just then Robin had to walk onto the roof. Oh-no. No, no, no. This is bad. This really bad. Starfire thought as she stood frozen. "Jason? Is that you?" Starfire asked. "Long time no see Kori." The stranger replied.  
 **C** **hapter Two:** **T** **he Arrival**  
"Starfire what are you doing up here so late, and who is this?" Robin said. Confusion clearly written across his face. "Ummmmmm…" Starfire couldn't answer. "I'm an old friend of hers. And what's Starfire. And who are you?" Starfire wanted to change the subject seeing that the tension between Jason and Robin was getting worse, said. "So, what gives me the pleasure of seeing you here, not that I didn't want to see you, but you came up unexpectedly, don't you think Jason." "Well I thought you'd like a surprise." Jason responded. "Yes a surprise is nice bu-""Look Kori-or starfire- or whatever they call you these days! You know what I came for-""But I don't know why." Starfire and Jason said as the cut each other off. Robin not understanding anything in this situation took out his communicator. Starfire seeing this out of the corner of her eye yelled. "No! Robin! Please, stop!" "Sorry Starfire. But if you won't tell me what's going maybe Raven can." Robin responded. "Calling all titans. I repeat calling all of titans west." Robin said to the communicator. All the other titans came up quickly asking questions about what was going on. Starfire was getting overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do. She got more and more tense as seconds passed by. She finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "STOP!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave Starfire there full attention. "OK. So first of all let me tell the titans something…personal. So Jason could you excuse us." Jason just sighed and sat down at the edge of the roof. "I'll take that as a yes." Starfire said as she dragged the rest of them to the other side of the roof. "What. Is. Going. On."-"Dude. He looks like a red skull"-"Little lady. What's he doing here?"- "I'm not going to ask again Starfire. Who is he?" Robin, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg jammed there words together. "Listen!" Starfire yelled again. Everyone else quieted down. "Listen. There are things that you don't know about me, and that you should never know about me. And I want to keep it that way. So please do me a favor and don't get caught up in it." Everyone wanted to object but Starfire cut them off. "Good." Starfire ran off leaving them confused. Starfire ran to Jason, Sitting down next to him. "Hey." She said. "Why?" Jason asked taking out a whisky bottle. "That's not good for you." Starfire said trying avoid the question. "Answer the question." Jason said. "Wha-""You know what question! Why did you leave us!? Me? ...I… I just thought you cared more." Jason said throwing the whisky bottle off the roof hopelessly. "You know I will always care. I just had to leave to protect you guys. He threatened me. Said…said that if I didn't let him do this to me he'd kill you. You, Peter, Wade, Xzavier, all of you!" Starfire explained. "Well I guess you want to know why I'm here." Jason said as he stood up. "Well of course." Starfire responded. "OK. Well then you have to follow me to get it." Jason said mischievously. "Nooo not this again." Starfire groaned out. "Come on kor-kor. Or are you a chicken, baclock, baclock-aclock-clock." Jason said trying to pursue her. "I'm not a chicken!" Starfire yelled. The titans, hearing screaming sounds ran up to the scene. "Oh wait I'm sorry I can't speak your chickeness." Jason said tauntingly. "Jason!" Starfire said getting frustrated. "Please your highness, Do you speak English or is it that your just to chicken to do it." Jason smirked as he saw her face growing angry. "JA-SON!" Starfire said splitting his name into syllables. "Really I am truly sorry your highness I can't understand your chicken speak." "I-AM-NOT-A-CHICKEN!" Starfire almost screamed. "Can't hear or understand you, la-lala-la." Jason replied. "FINE!" Starfire yelled as she sprinted towards Jason. Jason sensing this jumped off the edge of the Titans Tower. Starfire jumped off also. The titans stared confusedly at the area where the two characters jumped off. "Shouldn't we go help her…or something close to that…like a mental psychologist." Cyborg said snapping out of his trance. "No." Everyone looked at her curiously. "I can look into her mid. See what she is seeing. Don't worry it's not invading her thoughts or memories just like seeing through her eyes." Raven suggested. The rest of the Titans agreed. Raven chanted her infamous words as she sent them into starfire's mind. "Azarath Metrion Zinthous!" They appeared in starfire's mind. Starfire, the one they knew, came flying up to them. "Hello friends!" Starfire said happily as she dropped down. "Um. Raven I thought we were supposed to see through Starfire's _eyes_." Beastboy said. "Oh no. I completely forgot. We have to go through 3 of starfire's main emotions." Raven tried to explain. Starfire seeing the blank look on her friend's faces decided to try and spell it out for them. "You see I have about 23 main emotions. And 42 details, that equals 65 feelings for me in all. I am your guide because this is how you see me. How you know me." The titans still had a blank face. Starfire sighed knowing she'd have to explain all of it quickly. "Remember that stranger I kept proceeding to call Jason." The Titans nodded. "Well if he were here Kori _and_ I would be here. You, my friends. Only have me because this is the only me you know. I am your guide. I will lead you through 3 of my emotions. It would be different if you started from the bottom of my body. You would have to meet all of them. Anyways since you started at the bottom of my brain I would only have to show you 3 emotions and 15 details. Understood." The titans nodded and Starfire smiled brightly. "Very well my friends let us do the meeting." Starfire motioned for them to follow her through the big portal she had just summoned. The titans looked at each other and shrugged following her through the gigantic portal.

With Starfire

Kori and Jason flew through the streets of Jump City. Jason landed on the old ware house." So. Why are you doing this?" Starfire said as she sat down on top of the dusty building. "It's a long story. All you need to know is that ever since you left we've got into the wrong crowd of people, at the wrong time." Jason said still standing up. "What did you guys do now?" Starfire groaned out. "Nothing good thanks to you." Jason mumbled. "What did you say?" starfire asked warningly. "I said nothing good thanks to you!" Jason yelled. "Are we really going to do this again?! Grow more distant with each other more than we already are!?" Starfire said now standing up. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'm the one running away from their problems!" Jason said taking out his knives. "I did what I had to do." Starfire said as she lit up a blazing green star bolt. "Yeah right." Jason said throwing a knife, aiming it at her shoulder. "Don't you understand!? If I stayed any longer you would have died!" Starfire said as she melted the knife taking a running sprint towards him. "Well you still could have tried to save us." Jason said as he slid through her legs. "I wasn't willing to take that chance." Starfire said as she turned around. "You weren't willing to take any chance even if you had a better one." Jason said as he took his guns out. "But that's not how it worked." Starfire said as she stepped back onto the edge of the ware house. "Don't make excuses." Jason said as he shot bullets a starfire. "Well what if there are no what ifs in life." Starfire said as she jumped off the roof." Jason ran toward the edge screaming her name. "Kori!" Starfire smiled. What Jason didn't know was that she knew this city like the back of her hand. Starfire fell though the tent of an abandoned circus. She did a front flip onto the tight rope, landing like an agile cat. Starfire jumped down onto the trampilean. Starfire walked off and waited. "3…2…1." She counted as just on time Jason fell through the tent screaming. Starfire pushed the trampilean aside with her foot. Jason fell flat on his face coughing. He got up slowly. "Well played. Well played." Jason said repeatedly. "Well if we're done here…I think I'll be going…" Starfire said as she tried to slip out of the tent doors. "Stop." Jason said as he grabbed her hand. "Just stop running. Please." Starfire stood still. "Jason, I…" Starfire looked away. "No more excuses. Will you help us?" Starfire knew this was the last time he'd ask. She decided that she would _not_ let them down this time. _Never_ again. "OK." Jason smirked and nodded. "Knew you'd give in to the look." "Look? What look? No one's giving into the look." Starfire said. Jason shook his head. He had really missed her.

With the Titans

Starfire had said they were meeting Kori first. As they walked in the portal they saw colors everywhere. Pounding music filling their ears. A young teenager stood before them. She was wearing a skin tight black body suit that stopped at her wrist, neck, and ankles. She had big holes in the suit at the sides of her stomach. She had long red straight hair and emerald green eyes. "Um I'm sorry do I know you." Kori said. "I believe we have go." Starfire said. "Why dude?" Beast boy said as he stared at Kori. "Because Starfire's presence is here. "She's coming back to the T tower." Starfire answered "Mannn." Cyborg said as he stared at Kori also, and so did Robin. " _Control your eyes_." Starfire said as she snapped her fingers and they appeared on the roof of Titans tower. They appeared just in time because Starfire and Jason climbed onto the roof. Starfire looked worried about something and Robin didn't like it. "Starfire what's wrong." Robin asked. "Look. You guys I'm leaving…for a while…of forever." Starfire said nervously. The Titans gasped. "What!? Why?!" Raven yelled/asked. "Well…-""She's helping me out. That's all you need to know." Jason responded coldly, cutting Starfire off. "We're coming with you." Raven and Robin said at the same time for Cyborg and Beastboy were still in shock. " . you are not coming with me." Starfire said quickly. "Look. We are coming with. If this is so bad that you have to leave. A few extra hands couldn't hurt." Starfire sighed knowing they were right. "Linda did say we could use as much help as we could get." Jason said doing his signature smirk. _He wants me to feel misery_. Starfire thought. " _Fine_." Starfire said stubbornly. "But if you make one wrong move I swear…" Starfire warned. "Don't worry. We won't bother you." Beast boy said. Finally speaking up. "Whatever. Just follow me." Starfire said as she jumped off the roof. Again. Jason looked back at the Titans and followed Kori. "Dude. What's going to happen now?" Beast boy asked. "I don't know Beast boy. I don't know." Cyborg said as he shook his head.

With Jason and Kori

Kori landed on the island with grace. She walked towards the large boulder and sat down. The soft sand gave her little peace. At least more than she already had. Her hair turned a light blue. "You should pay more attention to yourself." Jason said as he sat on the boulder next to her. Kori looked confused at first but then noticed her hair. She didn't panic, this sometimes happened. She was lucky enough that the Titans hadn't saw. Quickly her hair turned back to its natural color. "Hey princess, everything OK?" Jason asked. Starfire didn't answer. She didn't do anything at all. She didn't feel like it. "Come on Kori. Jonathan will be here any moment." Jason said. Starfire smiled at that name. She had missed that name. "I just don't want them to end up like hairy. Or maybe even sally. Maybe Tomas." Starfire answered. Jason wanted to help her but he knew there was a chance they _would_ end up like them. In their line of business there was a _good_ chance. Especially since they didn't know how to do what they do or who they were up against. "Well… maybe…but we could try to protect them." Jason tried. "Jason! We can't help them! They clearly have no idea what their getting into. And once they get involved, their a target. We can't change that!" Starfire was frustrated. She didn't want to lose anyone else. _Wrong choice of words._ Jason thought. "How about we use what ifs. That's pretty much what we can rely on right now." Jason suggested. Starfire breathed out a laugh. She had really missed Jason.

With the Titans

"So. Who is that guy?" Beastboy asked. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Robin said heroically. Suddenly Red x landed onto the roof. "Where is she?" Red x asked calmly. "Who?" Cyborg asked also. "Starfire." Red x responded. "What's it to you." Robin asked. "What do you think bird brain? That new guy. Jason. I can explain who he is. Robin should know." Red x smirked. Robin ignored what he said. For he didn't understand what he was talking about. Not yet at least." Let's cut to the chase." Red x said as he crossed his arms. "You don't _really_ know Starfire. You just know Starfire. A teen titan. Savor of Jump City. Innocent little teenager. Well you don't know the real her." Red x said. The titans looked at him questioningly, guards up. "Well it's not like you know her better." Robin argued. "You don't know that." Red x said, arguing back. "And you don't know if we know her or not." Robin said getting angry. "What I do know is that I know her better than you do." ' _SNAP_ '. Something snapped in Robin that made him lose control. He ran towards Red x yelling. _"SHUT UP!"_ Red x smirked under his mask and slammed his button, appearing behind Robin. "Someone's got anger issues." Red x said as he disappeared. The titans didn't know what red x was talking about, but didn't think it was good. Once Robin started to get control on his breathing.

With Kori and Jason

"Haha. So what did Wade do again?" Kori said as she tried to get control of her laughter. "He dumped the ice cream on Peter." Jason said as he chuckled. "Oh I miss them." Starfire said sadly. "Well you'll get to see them soon." Jason said trying to cheer her up. "But why does it seem like it's too soon." Starfire sighed. She wasn't ready to face their disappointing glares. "Hey did you here that." Jason said. He had heard a yell. Jason grabbed Kori by the waist. He used a grappling hook to make it to the roof. They made it just in time to see Red x disappear. The Titans not seeing the wave red x gave to Jason and Starfire. "Man. Clam down." Cyborg said. "Kori did you see that." Jason whispered. "Yeah." Starfire whispered back. "So _Jason_. We want some answers." Raven said. Jason looked at Starfire hopelessly. "He…is…a thief." Starfire answered. Jason raised his eyebrow. "And why are you associated with him?!" Robin asked giving Jason a dirty glare. "Because I've known her longer than you have." Jason said. Robin narrowed his eyes at him. Jason did to behind his red helmet. As the boys were having a staring contest Starfire was having a conversation with Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg. "Starfire what's really going on?" Raven asked. "Who are we fighting up against?"


	2. Chapter 3: Information

Now Starfire had to be truthful about this, and she had no idea who they were fighting, when they were fighting, or where they were fighting. "I have no idea. Plus, if I were to be honest, I have no information on anything about our situation." Starfire had answered honestly and truthfully, and Raven looked at her stupidly. The boys had left a long time ago. Apparently, they also decided to join the other boy's conversation. Knowing that Raven could get to Starfire better than they could. So they left the girls alone to take care of their business. _'CRASH'!_ The girls turned their heads. The noise distracting them. "What? Our little titan leader can't handle the truth?" Red hood said in an imitating voice. "Shut up! Like you know anything!" Robin screamed. "Huh? Oh really? Are you the one who's saved her life? You the one get so close to that even if you were a murderer she'd trust you. Are you the one who's lived with her for more than…oh I don't know… seven years! Are _you_ the one who holds her while she cries, who protects her, who's breathed the same air she has, who she would die for? No! So who are you? A sad little puppy following her around? A lifeless soul looking for love? Wait, I know. You're a scared little boy who's hiding under the superhero costume and batman's shadows to protect your weak. Little. Self." Red hood insulted. Jumping off the roof. Again. Like last time. "Come back here you coward!" Robin yelled after him. Cyborg and Beastboy were just in the corner now. Deciding not to get caught up in anything. Robin stomped over to starfire. His face red and voice strained from all the screaming. "Starfire. You better tell us what's going on right now or I swear that little _boyfriend_ of yours will end up with a fate worse than death itself." Starfire put two and two together, either Robin or the rest of the titans be furious at her for not telling them anything, or spill the beans. So she went on and spit it out. At least some of it. "Look…just sit down first." Starfire said gently. The titans complied. "Ok. You want the truth. I'm-was a thief." Starfire waited to see their faces, and surprisingly they were expressionless. "Right. So…well when I was eight I were sold off to the gordainians. Well the time I met you was not the first time I escaped. I wanted to end my life, so I jumped off the space ship. Since I was wearing a de-gravity suit, I'd fall forever. And I wouldn't be able to breathe. So I, of course, fell onto earth. Linda found me and taught me how to be a thief. I was the princess. The star. And after a while she got more kids, till she had an army. But there was a…tragedy, mistake. So I ran away. Got caught by the gordainians again and escaped to you guys." The titans looked shocked, stunned. "Oh star. Were sorry." Cyborg said with pity. "Ha. Wait. Is that pity I hear your voice. Well I don't need pity. You wanted to know the truth, you got the truth. Don't question it." Starfire spat with poison. She didn't know why she did that. Maybe she wasn't ready to tell them about her after all. _Right. Jason._ Starfire thought. "Um… I'll be right back." Starfire said quickly. She jumped off the roof again. _Was that a thing now?_ Robin thought.

With Starfire

Starfire spotted Red Hood on the beach. Holding a necklace. She stalked up to him quickly and quietly and sat down beside him. The rushing waves barely touching their feet. The wind so delicate and light you could feel the breeze from a birds wings. The tension so thick a knife could cut through it. The silence so quiet that you could hear a marsh mellow drop from the sky above. But starfire decided to break this comfortable silence. "I'm scared." Starfire remarked. "Me too." Red Hood replied. "Why?" Starfire questioned. Red Hood sighed, knowing he'd have to open up to do this. "Remember this?" Red Hood asked, holding up the glittering gold necklace. "Yeah. I remember I gave it to you for safe keeping on your birthday and you said it wasn't your style because it was shiny and glittery and sparkly and things related to that. Why do you ask? I mean this has nothing to do wi-""You know when you left I tried to have this thing melted and destroyed, but…" Jason paused. He felt like grabbing onto Kori and never letting go. But he couldn't do that. He'd be letting his guard down. Kori looked at him expectantly. Waiting patiently for him to finish. "But…but I realized this was the last thing I'd have left of you. At least other than memories." Red Hood shed a tear under his thick red helmet. Starfire had nothing to say. But there was a guilty and regretful look evident on her face. "And again. Maybe, _maybe_ I'm wrong. Maybe you left for a good reason." Jason's voice was shaky and broken. "I…" Starfire tried to comment on what he said but she couldn't explain. Or maybe she could but she didn't want to. "I had shut down after you left. Everyone did. We didn't actually try to live and breathe and speak until a few years later. But we never fully healed." Jason finished for her. Knowing that she wasn't ready to respond. "Just answer me this, and we won't bother you anymore at all. We'll call off the whole thing…" Jason waited to see if she would respond. Kori only went with a nod of a head. Jason expected that. Something simple. But a little part of him wanted her to say no, no to them leaving again. "Is it wrong to question why people do thigs like this? Not just you but humanity. Why do we do things to hurt people so deeply? Even when we don't know we do it…Why do we stoop that low?" Red hood's voice quivered in emotional pain. He wasn't ready to let her go. Never was, and he didn't know if he was ever going to be ready. He knew he wasn't ready now. Definitely not. To let go. Kori stayed silent. "Hm. That's what I thought." Red Hood said as he looked back toward the rushing waters of the ocean. They stayed like that. Still as the wind was. Kori stood up. Emotions shaken by red Hoods presence. "Jason?" Starfire asked quietly. "Yes." Jason answered. Eyes still locked on the sea. "You will never understand why I did it. But I promise you it was for good reason." Kori said strongly. Jason nodded. Starfire sighed. "You know I love you right. Just try and forgive me." Kori said as she flew to the top of the tower. Jason waited till she was gone then let go a breath. Knowing that Kori was gone. At least the one he knew. 

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer! Comment!  
Love, LoveHopeandJoy  
**


	3. Chapter Four: Resurection

Starfire's eyes were watery. Her eyes couldn't help but leak. Knowing that she had hurt Jason Like that. Bring out the Red Hood that he and she tried _so hard_ to keep in, made her want to drop to the ground and give up. Even though it looked like she was going back to the tower she really wasn't. She really had to just…get away. It was all just too much. They come back? Why now? Why here? Why this? Starfire had hurt everyone. Who was she kidding? Who was she fooling? Kori was never Starfire, she was _Kori_. She knew she was 7 years late to apologize. She didn't even want to know what would happen if she tried to apologize, so she hadn't _really_ apologized. Not truly at least. Kori got up. People gasping and staring. Kori looked at them weirdly, until she realized she was still starfire. _See! You're not even familiar with being Starfire!_ Kori thought sadly. But Kori kept on. Pulling out a pair of head phones in doing so. It started to thunder and rain as she walked. But Kori didn't care. Because her favorite song came up on her get away playlist. Turning the volume up, Kori listened carefully.

 _I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.  
I see the love I see the hate I see this world the world can make.  
I see life I see the sky, I'd give it all to see you fly.  
Yes we wave these flags of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!  
Watch the beauty of all our lives, passing right. before. Our. Eyes!  
I hear the __**hate**_ _in all your words, all the words to make us hurt.  
We get so sick oh so sick!  
We never wanted all this!  
Medication for the kids with no reason to live!  
So we __**march**_ _to the fogs, of the_ _ **dead**_ _as we call, watch it_ _ **burn**_ _in the sun, we are numb!  
We are youuunnng!  
But we have heaaaarrrrrrrt!  
Born in this world as it all falls apart!  
We are stroooooooong!  
But we all belooooooong!  
Born in this world as it all falls appppp-aaaaa-rrrrrrrr-t!  
As we walk across these shadows._

Starfire turned the corner.

 _In these street these fields of battle.  
Take it up, we wear the medal.  
Raise your hands with burning candles.  
They hear us whisper in the dark.  
In the rain you see the spark.  
Feel the beating of our hearts.  
Fleeing hope as we depart.  
All together walk alone.  
Against all we've ever known.  
All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home.  
But you take who we are.  
The innocence of our hearts.  
Made to knell before the alter as you tear us apart!  
So we __**march**_ _to the fogs, of the_ _ **dead**_ _as we call, watch it_ _ **burn**_ _in the sun, we are numb!  
We are youuuuuung!  
But we have heaaaaaart!  
Born in this world as it all falls apart.  
We are stroooong!  
But we all beloooong!  
Born in this world as it all falls apart!  
We will fight! Or we will fall. Let the angels save us all-all-all. __**(Repeat four times)  
**_ _We are young.  
But we have heart.  
Born in this world as it all falls apart.  
We are strong!  
But we all belong!  
Born in this world as it all falls appppppppppppppaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttt._

Kori walked alone. The song explaining her whole life.  
Kori knew what she had to do. __


	4. Chapter Five: Red X? Xzavier? Kori? Huh?

"Cutie, what you doing here all alone?" A masked face said from behind Kori, concern in his voice. Kori whipped around to face the infamous red x. "Oh. Um…I were just thinking." Kori stuttered. Red x looked at her with one of his 'does it look like I'm stupid or are you just truly oblivious' looks. Kori sighed, knowing that this could not be avoided. "Look, I just want to keep that to myself. Can you respect that?" Kori asked softly. A look of hurt flashed over the criminal's masked face but was quickly hidden. Red x was just simply stunned that Kori wouldn't tell him what was upsetting her. Kori saw the flash of hurt but decided to not comment on it. "Kori please." Red x pleaded. Kori groaned inwardly in depression. "I think I should go." Kori suggested. "What's wrong?!" Red x flared his arms out in desperation just as Kori ran off. Red x remembered when they used to be _so close_. So in that dusty molded ally. Red x slid down the rusted walls and had a flash back.  
 _  
Flash back_

 _"I said no Xzavier, for X-hal's sake!" Kori yelled in frustration. Xzavier smiled devilishly. Kori saw this in the corner of her eye and groaned in displeasure. "What are you planning now?" Kori groaned out. "Oh totally nothing out of the ordinary or something totally suspicious." Xzavier said. "X-hal save me now." Kori pleaded. Kori knew_ _ **very**_ _well that whatever Xzavier was planning it would not be the greatest thing in the world. 'Look, I'm sorry for not giving you my ice cream but it wasn't good for you. You know how you get when you have sugar." Kori explained hoping it would persuade Xzavier to not do any bodily harm to her. But no such luck. Kori could see the curious and evil mind working in that very_ _ **very**_ _small head of his. Xzavier speed off to make his troublesome plans. Soon Linda came walking in curious to Kori's frightened face. "Xzavier." Linda simply said. Kori nodded, whimpering into Linda's arms. Linda patted Kori sympathetically knowing that whatever Xzavier was planning it was going to be dreadful. Later that week, Kori was peacefully enjoying her superman ice cream on a Saturday evening, keeping an eye out for Xzavier. When suddenly a piercing cold sting played on her delicate skin. Kori glanced up to find Xzavier standing next to her with a wicked grin. Kori was fuming and he could tell. Kori was so furious she could melt the ice cream covering her body right now. "What? Candy getting mad? Can't handle that." Xzavier said as he grabbed the ice cream from Kori's hand and stalked away. Xzavier had two names for Kori Candy, and Cutie but right then he thought Candy fitted into the situation. And as he stalked away he could feel Kori's cold glare. But he didn't care. He got what he wanted. Ice cream and_ _ **revenge**_ _.  
_

End of flashback

Red x chuckled. He was always the little demon. And Kori was always the devil. Ha. You if you think that was horrible then you should see what she did to get him back. But that was years ago. Kori was always the top boss. Ever since Lind had stepped down from the _throne_ Kori had become top. The Queen. And he had the pleasure of being the grand ruler's grand brother. Well kinda a brother. Sure they weren't blood siblings, and sure they hadn't known each other since they were born but they had known each other _more_ than 12 years. Red x decided it was time to pay Jason a little _visit_.

Somewhere in Huston 

"Com'n x. You know we can't force her to come." Jason said as her took off his oversized red helmet. I mean seriously he couldn't have made it a _bit_ smaller. "Jason. Kori said she's already coming. I don't see what the problem is." Xzavier sighed. Jason could sometimes look into things a little _too_ much. "X that isn't the point." Jason said. "Then what is!?" Xzavier wailed distressed. "That she doesn't want to! "Jason wailed back. "So? She said ok so why is it such a big deal?" Xzavier asked tiredly. Jason looked at him with disbelief. "Because I care about her!" Jason yelled." Care or love?" Xzavier said. "Like the wise TLC said, 'don't go chase'n waterfalls just stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to'." Xzavier said wisely. At least he tried to. Jason stared at him stupidly and left. Not being able to take Xzavier's stupidity. _Well that was the best thing ever._ Xzavier thought. Xzavier knew things had changed. He just hoped it wouldn't be for long. He had really missed Kori. 

**So sorry! I know this is also short! Please forgive me! I now Promise my next chapter will be much,** _**much**_ **longer! And If I mess the next one up by making it short you can flame me all you want. Just let it be light and clean. Also! I do not know if I will be continuing the story Emerald. I simply just don't know where to go with it. Thank you for all your support. Also sorry for this long note! And feel free to make suggestions on the story and comment!**

Love, LoveHopeandJoy


End file.
